


It's Always Colder On Your Own, My Darling

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Dirty Laundry, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Gen, Lots of kissing, M/M, Non-Binary Player, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Strong Julia Argent, if i do anything wrong tell me, is this an au of a klance fic? in 2021? yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: A lot more swearing and sex jokes than my other fics so if you're not into that im sorry ily mwah“Thank you so, so, so much. You saved my ass.”“You’re welcome. And remember, laundry for two months.”Or, a Dirty Laundry fic? In 2021? It's more likely than you think.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Player (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent & Player, Julia "Jules" Argent & Zack, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Day 0

**Day 0**

**Group Chat: Carmen is kinkier than Ivy**

**Members: Librarian, i got a taylor swift song named after me, la FEMME rouge, dr man, tiny, Himbo**

**1:11 P.M.**

**la FEMME rouge** (Carmen Sandiego):

shit, can someone help me oh fuck

**tiny** (Player Bouchard) **:**

carmen what the hell did you do?

**la FEMME rouge** (Carmen Sandiego) **:**

fuck holy shit i messed up

**Librarian** (Julia Argent) **:**

John F. Kennedy, just spit it out!

**la FEMME rouge** (Carmen Sandiego) **:**

my phone’s about to di e, whe re are yo u

**Librarian** (Julia Argent) **:**

Take a guess, genius.

Julia turned off her phone and leaned back in her chair as she let out a deep sigh. The snap of her water bottle lid opening behind the front library desk was louder than she expected, but no one else was around to hear it.

As she spun in the chair, there was a flurry of red amidst the snow-covered ground. She instantly knew who it was.

“Hey, Carmen. What did you need in the group chat?” 

“Can we… talk in private? This is kinda… a personal thing.”

“Yeah, sure. The gang’s in the back room. Lemme just put up the sign for the desk.”

She grabbed the plate and set it down gently.

“Let’s go.”

“Hey, Carmen! Hey, Jules!” Player greeted from their beanbag in the corner.

“Hey Player.”

“What is it that you needed?”

“So, you know how I’m out to almost all my family?” Carmen asked.

A chorus of ‘yeah’s rang through the room.

“Well, I’m definitely not out to my abuela, who is coming for Christmas and expecting me to bring home a boyfriend.”

“Okay? Just tell her she couldn’t come?” Player suggested.

“That would work had I not told my mom I was bringing home a girlfriend instead.”

Julia couldn’t help but laugh, earning herself a shove from Chase.

“That’s it, I’m going to die alone.”

“No, you’re not. You’re in college, Red. You’re also a  _ total  _ catch. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Player assured.

“Thanks, Player.”

“I’d love to help, but Zack and I have to stay because  _ someone  _ broke the car,” Ivy said apologetically.

“I don’t think your mom would believe the shtick if I showed up claiming to be dating you.” Player’s tone was playful.

“Okay, fair.”

“Hey, Julia, what are you doing over break?” Player asked.

She looked up.

“I was planning on staying here… why?”

The gears in her head were turning.

“Jules, can you please do this for me?” Carmen begged.

“Hell no.”

_ If we pretend to date she might find out how I  _ actually  _ feel. _

“Julia, please, I’ll do anything!”

“That’s a little kinky,” Player interjected.

“I’ll do your laundry for a month,” Carmen offered, ignoring Player.

“Two months and it’s a deal.”

“Fine. I’ll do your laundry for two months.”

“Deal,” Julia sighed.

“Thank you so, so, so much. You saved my ass.”

“You’re welcome. And remember, laundry for two months.”

**Day 0**

**1:59 P.M.**

Julia sighed as Carmen struggled to push her suitcases into the trunk.

“Let me help.”

She grabbed the handles, lifting them with ease and swinging them into the trunk.

“You-”

“What? They really aren’t that heavy.”

“Those would surpass the weight for airplane carry-on.”

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah. Yeah they would.”

“Oh, good job me.”

Carmen gaped before sighing and getting in the car.

“I’m driving today, but once we get out of the city and into the country tomorrow, I’ll let you drive since, while you have your permit, I don’t trust you with my car in the city,” Julia remarked.

“I- okay, that’s fair.”

“We’ll stop at about 9 since I haven’t gotten my license renewed yet and I should probably do that while I have the time over break.”

“Yeah, that would be smart,” Carmen laughed.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

After hearing “Proud To Be An American” for the fifth time, Julia got fed up.

“Can you run in and grab me like 3 Starbucks bottled drinks? Preferably Frappuchinos but I don’t really care. Also, a bag of chips would be nice. Barbecue, please. This should cover it,” she said, handing Carmen a wad of cash and parking next to a gas pump.

“Sure. I’ll be back.”

Julia got the gas and paid.

“I got the goods.”

Carmen slid into the car and handed her the bag.

“Thanks, dude. Also, I’m controlling the soundtrack. I’m sorry, but I can’t stand to hear American horseshit anymore.”

_ I love her, but _ definitely  _ not her music taste, _ Julia thought.

She grabbed a bottle from the bag and nearly downed it in one go.

“Hey, pace yourself! I don’t want you crashing. Especially since you’re driving.”

“Fine. Can you call Player and ask them to book us a room at, like, a Marriot for the night?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

They drove a few hours to the address Player had sent Julia’s phone.

“Dude, this is pretty,” Carmen muttered.

“I’d like to check in, please?” Julia asked the receptionist.

“Name?”

“Julia Argent?”

“Yep, gotcha.”

She paid for the room, got the keys, and pulled Carmen away from the fountain.

“John Fucking Kennedy.”

“Hm?” Carmen asked from the bathroom.

“Remind me to kill Player when we get back,” Julia muttered.

**Day 1**

**5:10 A.M.**

Julia woke up with her arms around Carmen’s waist.

  
  
  



	2. Days 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fukifff,,, themb

**Day 1**

**5:10 A.M.**

“Carmen, get up and get dressed. We’re leaving as early as we can,” Julia muttered, extracting her arm from under Carmen’s waist.

_ She’s… lighter than I expected. Am I just stronger than I assume? _

Carmen groaned.

Julia rolled my eyes and turned on her phone’s flashlight.

“Owwww,” Carmen groaned.

“If you were awake, I wouldn’t have to have done that.”

“Julia, I have to put in my contacts.”

“Contacts?” Julia asked.

“Yeah? I need to have my contacts in when I drive. It’s a comfort and convenience thing.”

“I didn’t even know you wore glasses to be quite honest.”

“Of course not.”

Carmen sighed, put on her glasses, and went into the bathroom, only to emerge a second later to grab her clothes.

_ Great job, Julia. You fucked up any chance you might’ve had with her. _

_ Stop deluding yourself, you didn’t have a chance to begin with. _

She sighed, grabbing her clothes to get herself dressed.

Julia’s fingers fumbled with the clasps of her bra as  _ Willow _ by Taylor Swift started playing.

She was about to grab the fleece-lined leggings off of the bed when a familiar flash of red-brown hair came into view.

Carmen made eye contact with her, before her eyes drifted.

“G-get out!” Julia exclaimed.

“Oh- okay!”

Carmen’s hand covered her eyes as she backed out slowly.

They didn’t talk to each other until Julia got into the driver’s seat.

“I thought I was driving today!” Carmen protested.

“You are. I’m just getting us on the road until breakfast. That way you’re not driving in the dark.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

Julia’s hands closed around the cold Starbucks bottle.

“Eyes on the road, darling,” Carmen teased.

She wanted to say “Don’t call me that” but she, instead, said, “Call me that.”

The other girl laughed.

_ Her laugh is… really cute. _

The drive was silent aside from Julia’s blaring soundtrack, involving songs from Lover and Reputation.

“Why do you get to pick the music?” Carmen asked.

“Driver picks the music, passenger shuts her piehole.”

“Oh.”

Carmen sat back and tried to enjoy the scenery.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Carmen’s lips puckered in thought.

_ Her lips look really soft… Julia focus. _

“I mean… McDonald’s works.”

“Okay, McDonald’s it is then.”

Carmen laughed as Julia gave her the password to her phone so that the other could add a stop to the map.

The two sat in silence as Julia parked the car.

“So let’s establish boundaries. What are you okay with as far as, like, fake dating kinda stuff?”

“I’m fine with hugs and kisses and stuff but that’s as far as I’m okay going. Like, making out isn’t completely out of my comfort zone, but I also don’t wanna be making out in front of your parents,” Julia said, shaking a bit from the cold as she took a bite into her burger. “What- is that kinda stuff-”

“Yeah. Those sound good. Are cuddles okay?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Just- a quick heads-up: I’ve never celebrated Christmas. I don’t- I don’t know any Christmas traditions.”

“Oh, that’s right. So, essentially, my family usually has everyone come over the days before the holiday, on the 24th we eat a big dinner and a cake that Emilia usually makes, but this year I got entrusted with, as well as pick one present and open it then. The morning of the 25th, we open the rest of our gifts, eat a massive meal about halfway through the afternoon, eat an equally massive dessert, and then watch movies or play board games while the little kids play with their toys for the rest of the afternoon.”

“That’s-”

“I’m going to need you to make the cake I can’t cook.”

“Alright… I can do that.”

“Thank you so much. Anyway, get out of the driver’s seat, it's my turn.”

“Okay, bottom,” Julia remarked.

“Okay, no need to call me out.”

“I think I will, actually.”

The drive was reasonably quiet until there was roughly half an hour left.

“So there’s my mom and dad and then there’s my… 7 siblings.”

“Damn, your parents got busy!”

Carmen snorted.

“Emilia is…. uhh... 26, Benjamin is 25, Catalina is 23, Lorenzo is 16, Abegail is 12, and Ingrid is 9. I only remember these because I had to take a train down here for all of their birthdays.”

“That’s… shitty,” Julia replied.

“It was hell.”

The two of them laughed. 

“I also have 2 nieces and 1 nephew that are coming.”

“How old are they?” Julia asked in amazement.

“The oldest is… 6? I think she’s six.”

“Awww.”

“You’ll change your tune when you see how they act.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Okay, just letting you know,” Carmen laughed.

_ If she doesn’t stop laughing so cutely I might just have to kiss her,  _ Julia thought.

_ Julia, shut the fuck up. You’re teaching this girl how to drive. _

“We’re almost there, sweetheart. How was Hannukah?”

She smiled softly. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

“It was pretty good. I sent my mom her presents because I had class on those days. She sent me mine all at once with labels of each day. I had to celebrate it on my own for the first time. It wasn’t that bad, though. Didn’t you and Player join me on the 7th night?”

“Oh, yeah!”

The two of them sat and chatted as they drove into the small town where Carmen’s family lived.

“Is that a horse?” Julia asked in awe.

“I forget you didn’t grow up around here. You just kind of assimilated into our friend group so easily I assumed you were there the whole time. But yes, that’s a horse. If no one’s moved since I left, that’s one of Player’s high school bullies’ family.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Don’t- don’t try anything, though. My family’s one of the most popular families in town and I don’t wanna ruin that.”

“That’s fair.”

They arrived at Carmen’s childhood home at roughly 5 P.M..

Julia was barely awake when being introduced to the Sandiego family.

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Julia.”

The girl in question waved sleepily, letting Carmen’s arms hold her.

She had never been one to shy away from physical affection, and especially not now that she was pretending to be Carmen’s girlfriend.

“I’m Carlotta. I’ll let Carmen bring your dinner up to you so you can get some rest. You look tired.”

Julia smiled softly, her vision starting to get fuzzy.

“Carmen, take this girl up to your room. She looks about to fall down!”

Carmen scooped her up, an arm under her knee and an arm under the small of her back.

Julia didn’t know what happened after that.

**Day 2**

**8:17 A.M.**

“What’s going on?” Julia asked.

Carmen brushed out a section of her hair.

“It’s Christmas Eve. We need to make the cake today as well as whatever my mom needs us to do. You need to relax, though. You passed out yesterday. You okay?”

She thought back to the night before.

“Yeah, I think I just didn’t let myself adjust to the air.”

“That makes sense.”

“So do you wanna like… establish boundaries? Like… times for stuff and everything?”

“Right, yeah. So lights out is… midnight because the little kids sleep downstairs like a sleepover in the living room, but we don’t have to be asleep we just need the lights off. I usually shower at 8:00 A.M., so unless the door to the ensuite is closed or the shower’s on, you’re free to use that bathroom. You can use any of my workout stuff, I don’t mind. Uh… don’t bring up anything politically disputed, don’t say you dislike something, etc. My mom won’t care if you don’t know anything about Christmas, but try your best. If you need to eat, the kitchen is usually open, I keep some goldfish in here for the holidays because we only get about three hours in the kitchen because the adults, meaning my mother and Emilia, are going to be making tamales and other traditional foods. You should get dressed and get that hair out of your face. Time to make a cake. I also got stuck with making  _ ensalada de noche buena  _ but I can make salad. I’m not that incompetent,” Carmen established.

Julia snorted.

“We’ll see about that.”

Julia looked down at her outfit, seeing that she was wearing her pajamas.

“I didn’t-”

“Uhhhh… I think my mom’s calling for me!” Carmen exclaimed, face flushed red.

Julia sighed.

Her fingers wrapped around a nearly identical outfit to what she had been wearing the day before, with a slightly different top.

“Good morning, Julia! Glad to see you up and about!” Carmen’s mom- Carlotta- greeted cheerfully.

“Good morning!”

Julia bustled around the kitchen, gathering ingredients as Carmen read them off to her.

“Alright, I’ve got this. You work on your thing, then when you’re done I’ll need some help with the icing.”

Carmen and Julia made their way around the kitchen with ease.

“Darling, I need the island.”

“Right, let me move,” Julia murmured.

Carmen finished with her salad right as Julia got the ingredients put together.

“Do you need help?”

“I’d like to say yes but I don’t trust you near an oven. You exploded a marshmallow in the microwave.”

“That’s… fair. Can I throw flour at you while you try and bake?”

“... Sure.”

Carmen did so, leaving Julia covered in flour as she put the cake in the oven.

“And… 34 minutes… there we go!”

The two of them high-fived and brushed their hands off on their aprons.

“I… should go shower,” Julia muttered.

“Yeah, that’s smart.”

She went up the stairs, grabbing her shower stuff and workout clothes from Carmen’s room.

“Gosh, Julia, why can’t you just confess already?” she groaned.

Her hands ran through her flour-covered hair.

“I’m sittin’ on a bench in Coney Island wondering ‘Where did my baby go?” she sang softly. The singing continued as long as the water was running, in hopes to not be heard.

“Shoot,” Julia murmured as she struggled to pull on her sweatpants.

She got her hair pulled back up and went out into Carmen’s room.

Her fists collided with the punching bag.

“Dang, that was loud,” she muttered, drawing her hand back.

She continued to punch, grunting as she hit the fabric.

“Mi alma, what are you-” Carmen asked as she walked in.

Her face was bright red and her eyes were… not on Julia’s face.

“I’ll- dinner is in about 30 minutes. Mind if I… join you?” 

The shock on Julia’s face was clear.

“I jest, I jest.”

“No, you can, I just… why’d you phrase it like that?”

“Panic instinct. That was the first thing that came to mind.”

Julia snorted.

“If we’re gonna work out together, go get changed. If you hurry we can practice for about 15 minutes.”

_ I really just want to see her in workout clothes. _

**Day 2**

**6:30 P.M.**

“So, Carmen,” Carlotta began. “How did you and Julia meet?”

“Oh, we had a class together my freshman year and we became fast friends and then she assimilated into our friend group. I taught her about American culture, since she’s only lived in the country since her senior year of high school. She taught me how to study.”

Julia rolled her eyes across the table and let out a fake laugh.

_ More like she threatened to pour water on my head when I made one too many snarky comments and then Player added me to their Instagram group chat. _

“When did you get together?” Carlotta asked after taking a bite of her tamale.

“What was it, last March?” Carmen’s eyes locked with Julia’s.

“Yeah, last March. She brought me coffee to my shift at the library and if I wasn’t lovestruck before I certainly was then.”

Julia’s laugh wasn’t fake this time.

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and joking. At one point, Ingrid asked Julia where she was from, only to get whacked behind the head by Abegail.

“It’s not a mean thing to ask. I was born in England, then when I was… two if I remember right? We moved to China and then moved back to England when I was thirteen and then we moved to the States when I was 18.”

Carmen and Julia changed into their pajamas.

“Do you wanna come downstairs with me?” Carmen asked.

“Nah. I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Do you want me to bring you up some cake for the morning?”

“That’d be great, thank you.”

“Alright. Sleep well.”

Julia climbed into bed, curling up into herself. She fell asleep quickly, her vision fading to black.

_ She was 8 years old again. _

_ “Get out of my house!” her mom yelled. _

_ “Y’know what? Fine! Maybe I will!” her dad answered. _

_ Julia curled up into her bed. _

_ “No,” she muttered, squeezing her knees to her chest. “No, no, no, no, no!” _

_ “Julia?” she heard, but the voice didn’t have a source. “Julia, are you okay?” _

_ Carmen’s voice. _

_ “No!” _

“Julia, wake up!”

Carmen sat next to her, hand on her shoulder.

“Hm?” Julia asked, curling closer into herself.

She was shaking and sweaty, breathing too fast.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Julia sighed, breath unstable.

_ No point in hiding it now. _

“Yeah. I… I had a nightmare. I don’t know why I get so worked up about it. It happened thirteen years ago. I should be over it. I just can’t.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? I have a slice of cake for you,” Carmen offered.

“That- that would be great. What time is it, though?”

“It doesn’t matter. My mom isn’t gonna care.”

“My… my parents split up. Their marriage was for a visa so that my mom could come to England. My mom fell out of love with my dad, but I ended up stuck with her. It’s not even that bad of a divorce. I just… I was both too young and too old. If I had been, like, thirteen, it would’ve been fine. If I had been, like, three, it would’ve been fine. But I was eight. I was old enough to process what was happening, old enough to know my dad. I was too young to finish growing up without my dad. I just… couldn’t get over it, I guess. I only started having those nightmares once I moved out of my mom’s house. Sorry, this is stupid. I’m just overreacting-”

“It’s not stupid, and you aren’t overreacting. Your feelings are perfectly fair and valid, Jules.”

Julia looked at Carmen with tears in her eyes.

“No, I’m just being a baby.”

“No, you aren’t. Your feelings don’t make you a baby. You’re perfectly fine, darling.”

_ Don’t- don’t blush. _

Despite Julia’s best efforts, her face turned red.

“I- I should go to bed.”

“Fine. I’ll put your cake in the fridge while you go brush your teeth again.”

Julia did so, putting her hands on the counter after she finished.

She caught her breath, biting her lip before crawling back into bed.

**Day 2**

**11:19 P.M.**

Julia awoke briefly, face buried in Carmen’s hair. Her arms were yet again wrapped around Carmen’s waist.

_ I’m just going to appreciate this moment and let her stay here. _

Her face was nestled against Carmen’s shoulder, nose against one of Carmen’s braids.

Carmen slept peacefully, and so did Julia.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which julia needs to LEARN HOW TO READ CONTEXT CLUES FFS

**Day 3**

**6:17 A.M.**

“Carmen! Julia! Wake up! Santa came!” a toddler’s voice exclaimed from right outside the door.

Julia groaned and started to shake Carmen’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” a more adult voice- Emilia, Julia recognized- apologized. “She’s very excited. Almost no one else is up yet. You can go back to sleep.”

Julia sighed, sitting up.

_ I can’t go back to sleep so I might as well get ready and read up on Christmas. I don’t even know what we’re celebrating. _

Her cold hands were even colder compared to the warmth her body had absorbed from Carmen.

“Shoot,” she muttered as her hair tie snapped, trying not to swear in case a younger child was walking by the room.

She started to stretch, releasing the tension in her body.

_ Carmen is so pretty when she’s at peace like this, eyes closed, teeth gently brushing her bottom lip, chest rising and falling with the soft inhales and exhales- snap out of it, Julia. Focus on your own breathing, not your fake girlfriend’s. _

She finished stretching, decided she was done working out, and showered.

_ Flannel, tank top, jeans. Perfect. _

“Are you gonna wear a tank top to my family Christmas?”

“Oh- good morning Carmen. And yes, I am. Why? Is that not- is that not okay? I can change, I have a t-shirt-”

“No, it’s fine, I just forget you grew up with much colder temperatures so 50 fahrenheit isn’t that cold to you.”

Julia snorted.

“Also, my abuela is downstairs so uh… you can’t sit on my lap or anything until she’s gone.”

“As if I’d want to,” Julia remarked lightheartedly.

“Hey!”

The two of them doubled over in laughter.

“I should get dressed, huh?” Carmen asked.

“Yeah, go get dressed. I’ll try and look as straight as I can without changing clothes.”   
It was Carmen’s turn to snort.

Julia’s fingers skillfully wove her hair into two braids that fell against her collarbones.

“Carmen or Julia, can you help me?” someone called from the hallway- Ingrid?- and Julia obliged.

“What is it… Ingrid?”

“Yes, I’m Ingrid,” she laughed. “Can you button up my dress? I can’t reach and my mom’s making me wear it.”

“Of course.”

Julia bent down to the 9-year-old’s height, which wasn’t much lower than her own.

“So what grade are you in?” she asked.

“I’m in third grade!” Ingrid proudly declared.

“That’s so cool! I have a little brother, too, but he’s closer to my age than you are to Carmen’s.”

The two giggled.

“Thank you!”

“No problem!”

When Julia entered Carmen’s room again, Carmen was red-faced and grinning.

“Are you okay? Your face is flushed.”

“No, I’m fine, just put on a little too much blush. I’m gonna go fix that.”

She heard muttering through the closed door of the bathroom but thought nothing of it.

“Are you ready to go face my abuela?”

“Y-yeah.”

Julia inhaled deeply as she went down the stairs, double-checking that she had removed her pride pin.

“Good morning, sleepyheads!” Carlotta greeted.

“Good morning!” Julia greeted cheerfully.

“What’s going on?” she hissed into Carmen’s ear.

“We’re opening presents. First, gotta say hi to Abuela.”

“Abuela! How are you?” Carmen exclaimed, gesturing for Julia to also say ‘hi’.

“I’m very good, Carmen. Who is this friend of yours?”

“I’m Julia.” She smiled, and Carmen nodded as if to say “good job”.

Carlotta clapped loudly, breaking the blanket of not-quite-comfortable silence that had settled over the family.

“Lorenzo, can you pass out presents?”

The sixteen-year-old sighed lightheartedly before getting up and starting to make piles at everyone’s feet.

“Carmen, why do these have my name on them?”

“Julia, darling, they’re for you.”

Julia felt her ears turn red.

“O- oh. Okay.”

“Okay, everyone’s got their presents so you can start opening,” Dexter, Carmen’s dad, declared.

The younger children started ripping up the wrapping paper on their gifts while Carmen gently prompted Julia to open hers.

The one on top was a small bag that said “From Carmen, to Jules. Merry Christmas.”

Julia saved that one for last, as well as the box in the middle with the same label.

The box on the top- from Emilia- was a box of bath bombs in different colors. The one beneath it- from Carlotta- was a thin charm bracelet with a charm of a book stack. The rest of the gifts were just as thoughtful- an aromatherapy diffuser from Benjamin, a bottle of champagne from Catalina, a blanket and a copy of  _ Anne of Green Gables _ from Lorenzo, a clear carton water bottle from Abegail, and an owl Squishmallow from Ingrid.

“Thank you, everyone. So much.”

“You’ve got two more, as well as a few I couldn’t fit into a box. They’re upstairs. In my room.”

_ Does she realize how damn horny that sounds? I hope she doesn’t. I’m not gonna ruin it. _

Julia’s ears went red again.

Her fingers tore at the wrapping paper, revealing a thick book.

“Anna Karenina?” Julia murmured, grinning widely.

“I remembered you mentioning it being on your syllabus for one of the classes you’re signing up for next semester. I thought it’d be nice to have your own copy to write in and highlight. Open the cover and read what I wrote.”

She did, and it wasn’t just her ears that were red.

“When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. Arrigo Boito.”

_ Is she flirting with me? She just told me she’s in love with me. _

_ No, you’re probably looking too far into it.  _

She grabbed the small bag, taking the small amount of tissue paper from the bag.

“Oh, Carmen. This… this is gorgeous.”

The necklace- a thin golden chain- had a star of David in the middle.

“I know, I saw it and I immediately thought of you.”

“Thank- thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.”

It was clear that Carmen was restraining herself from physical affection in front of her family.

“Let’s go upstairs, I’ll give you the rest of your gifts.”

“Be safe!” Lorenzo called before getting whacked upside the head by Carlotta.

“You make really good innuendos,” Julia noted when Carmen had closed- and locked- the door.

“Thanks. I try.”

Julia laughed.

“Okay, so this gift is from Player. They were going to give it to you on the last night of Hanukkah but didn’t get the chance. I decided to give these to you now. If you want, I can grab a menorah from the corner store and we can light it and stuff.”

“... I’ll pass.”

“Okay, so here. This is from Player.”

Carmen handed her a flat box with the phrase “I’m sorry” in Player’s horrific handwriting.

_ Oh goodness. What’s in here? _

“It’s- It’s a-”

Carmen was doubled over laughing.

“They got you a maid dress?” she choked out through her giggles.

Julia’s face was red yet again.

“Apparently.”

“... I think you should try that on later. It’d be funny. Anyway, here’s the first one from me.” She handed Julia a large cat squishmallow, bigger than the one Ingrid had gotten her, and with pink and purpley-blue spots.

Julia hugged it tightly.

“I love it. Thank you.”

“One more thing.” Carmen bent over to pick something up.

_ She’s so hot- JULIA SHUT THE FUCK UP. _

A bouquet of violets.

“Did you know that, in the mid-20th century, lesbians would give the women they liked violets as a way to indicate their desire-”

“Yes, I did know that actually.”

_ Okay, seriously, is she flirting with me? _

_ Stop deluding yourself, Julia. _

“Thank you.”

**Day 3**

**3:24 P.M.**

“Carmen! Julia! Get yourselves decent for dinner!” Catalina- who was shaping up to be Julia’s favorite of Carmen’s siblings- called from outside the door.

“I… I should probably change out of the maid dress, huh?”

“Probably,” Carmen advised.

She grabbed her real clothes and changed.

“Hey, Carmen?”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Can you get this necklace for me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Carmen’s hands were warm against the back of her neck.

“Thanks.”

“Remember, don’t be gay in front of Abuela.”

Julia snorted.

“I know, I know.”

The two fixed their plates and sat down to dinner.

“So how long have you and Julia been together?” Carmen’s abuela asked as Carmen took a bite of a roll.

Carmen almost choked.

“Huh?” she gasped.

“You heard me. How long have you two been together?”

_ What the fuck? _

“Uh…” Carmen started to count on her fingers. “22 months?”

Julia thought for a moment.

“Yeah, 22 months.”

“Does she treat you well?” she asked Julia, catching her off-guard.

“Yeah, she definitely does.”

Julia grabbed Carmen’s hand under the table, twining their fingers together in nervous solidarity with her fake girlfriend.

“Good.”

The meal continued with Abuela asking Julia questions about herself that she had answered the night before.

“Dessert is set out, for anyone who wants it,” Carlotta said.

“ Cariño , could you get me some of the cake you made and some ice cream and a cookie?” Carmen asked.

The nickname sent a shiver up Julia’s spine.

“Of course,  [ qīnàide ](https://www.purpleculture.net/pinyin_pronunciation/?pinyin=qin1) .”

_ Julia you just called her- _

_ I know I just called the girl I’ve had a major crush on since I was 18 “darling” in a language she doesn’t speak. I really did that. And it’s gonna blow up in my face like it always does.  _

_ I dunno why she keeps me around anymore, _ Julia thought as she fixed the two plates of dessert.

_ She called me “honey” in Spanish. Oh my gosh, the girl I like called me honey. In her native language. Oh my gosh. _

“You okay, mi alma?” Carmen asked when Julia got back to the table with their desserts.

“I’m- I’m fine,  qíng rén.”

Carmen was bright red.

“What does that mean?” she hissed.

“It means ‘lover’.”

Carmen was an even brighter shade of red now.

“Awww, young love,” Catalina cooed.

“I’m two years younger than you,” Carmen grumbled.

“Right, but I can drink and you can’t. Julia though, she can drink. Would you like some wine, Julia?”

“Sure,” Julia laughed.

Catalina poured Julia a glass of wine, ignoring disapproving glares from Carlotta and Dexter.

Julia drank the wine with her dessert.

“Darling, are you sure you want more wine?” Carmen asked.

“I’m sure.”

Carmen sighed, although Julia wasn’t sure why.

Julia was far more than tipsy when she finished the second glass.

“Let’s go upstairs, darling. Good night and merry Christmas to everyone, I love you.”

As soon as Carmen’s door was closed, though, Carmen’s composure melted.

“Can I,” Julia giggled, “can I have your shirt?”

“Not the one I’m wearing, but if you don’t stop laughing, I won’t be able to get your pajamas for you and you’ll have to wear one of my shirts.”

That made Julia laugh harder.

“Okay, Julia. Can you change yourself, or do I need to do that too?” Carmen asked.

Julia thought for a moment.

“I can do it.”

“Let me take your necklace so you don’t accidentally break it.”

Carmen’s hands brushed over her back as she handed Julia an old t-shirt.

“Thank youuuuuu.”

Carmen took the opportunity to at least put on an old t-shirt of her own rather than sleeping in her sweater.

As soon as Julia was out of the bathroom, she essentially had attached herself to Carmen.

“Okay, Jules. Let’s go to bed.”

“I love youuuuu, Carmen,” Julia murmured after the two of them had both nestled into Carmen’s bed.

“Alright Julia. Love you too.”


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

**8:24 A.M.**

Julia woke to the sound of her alarm going off.

She sighed and started to get up before realizing that she was almost completely undressed and curled up with Carmen’s arms around her.

“What happened?” she muttered as she tried to untangle herself from Carmen’s arms.

“Don’t get up,” Carmen murmured, making Julia realize that Carmen’s lips were pressed against the most sensitive spot on her neck.

“Damnit, Carmen, I won’t get up if you tell me what the fuck happened.”

“You got drunk and were giggling the whole time so I couldn’t figure out what else to do.”

Julia snorted before resigning herself to staying there until further disrupted.

After a few minutes there was a loud knock on the door.

“Carmen, are you two decent?” Catalina called. 

Her voice sparked a memory in Julia’s mind- vague but definitely there- of being offered wine.

“Yes, both of us are clothed. What is it?” Julia called. “Carmen’s mostly asleep but I’m awake so I’ll just relay it to her when she’s conscious.”

Catalina laughed before saying, “I was wondering if you two wanted to go laser-tagging with McKayla and I at around noon? We can go get lunch afterward and play at the arcade?”

“I think that sounds lovely, we’ll be downstairs around then.”

Julia almost fell back to sleep in Carmen’s arms as she mindlessly scrolled through Instagram.

“Hmmm, you smell nice,” Carmen murmured into her neck. Her voice, as well as the position of her lips, sent shivers through Julia’s body.

_ I don’t have a chance. _

“Thank you, but your sister and someone named ‘McKayla’ invited us laser-tagging,” Julia laughed. “Can I get up now?”

Carmen faked an angry sigh.

“Fine. But yes, I want to go laser-tagging with Catalina and her girlfriend.”

“She has a girlfriend?” Julia asked.

“Did you think Catalina was straight, Jules?”

“No, but-”

“Are you jealous?” Carmen teased.

“Shut up, you know I’m not.”

“Do I?”

“I should probably get dressed, and so should you,” Julia remarked, changing the subject and grabbing a crop top and a pair of jeans.

“Yeah,” Carmen sighed.

_ Is she okay? _

Julia’s hands were shaky as she got dressed.

_ She probably only felt obligated to take care of me last night. It’s not like she actually cares. _

“Jules? You okay in there?” Carmen asked, peeping through the cracked door.

Julia realized she had been standing in front of the counter, fully dressed and shaking.

“Yeah- uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Okay. It’s almost noon already, so if you wanna get your purse and meet me downstairs I’ll get our jackets.”

“That sounds good. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

_ Gosh, why does she have to be so considerate?  _

Julia met Carmen downstairs, greeting Catalina and who Julia assumed to be Carmen’s future sister-in-law.

“Are we ready?”Carmen asked.

“Yep. Get in the car, kids, we’re going laser-tagging!” McKayla exclaimed.

Julia and Carmen piled into the backseat of the blue car that hadn’t been in the driveway the night before.

“I guess not being able to drive is a family thing, huh?” McKayla asked.

“Babe, hush,” Catalina laughed.

The first few beats of Lover played and Julia started to bounce her legs excitedly.

Carmen smiled at her and put a hand on her leg, causing her to stop.

“No, don’t stop,” she whispered.

Julia’s face turned red.

“Okay, we’re almost there so I’m gonna establish a buddy system. If you have to use the bathroom or something, take a buddy! That way there is no risk of us being completely separated! Also, for the arcade, mom gave me enough for each set of 2 has $20 between them. If you want to add more for yourself, go ahead, but this is the deal.”

“Alright, sounds reasonable,” Julia noted.

They got into the building and Julia was fascinated.

“C’mon, laser tag first! Then you can be fascinated by the wonders of a Main Event ropes course.”

“R-ropes course?” she asked.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. _

“Yeah! I can see the panic on your face. You’re gonna be perfectly fine. Don’t worry.”

“ _ You’re gonna be perfectly fine. Don’t worry.” _

Those words echoed in Julia’s head as Carmen dragged her through the crowd of people.

It was all she could do to not think about… about Thea.

_ “Trust me! You’re gonna be fine! Don’t worry, Julia!” she called. _

_ “Thea, I don’t- I’m not comfortable with this! I don’t like it. I want to get down!” _

_ Her harness buckle hit something hard enough to undo it. _

_ Her screams were muffled as she hit the mat. _

“Jules! Hey, what’s wrong?” Carmen asked.

Julia felt the tears on her face only when Carmen brushed them away.

“I- I can- can’t-”

“Hey, you’re okay. Do you wanna do laser tag?”

“Yes- yes, please.” 

“Alright. Now, get a vest and get ready to face defeat.”

“You’re- you’re on,” Julia hiccuped with a grin.”

Julia was on the blue team with Catalina.

She had no idea what was going on, but she hit Carmen and McKayla each a few times.

Until Carmen had her against a wall. Literally.

“Hey sweetheart,” Carmen murmured into her ear as one hand went above her shoulder.

“He- hey, Carmen,” she greeted weakly.

“Can I… can I kiss you?”

“Wh- yes. Yes, please.”

Carmen’s lips pressed to hers and every cannon in her mind went off. The warmth of Carmen’s hand was suddenly on her waist, and then her hip. Her face was likely burning red, but out of embarrassment or sudden warmth, she couldn’t tell.

“You’re good at that. We should do it more often then,” Carmen murmured before shooting Julia’s vest.

Julia barely had time to process what had happened before she got out her own vest’s gun and shot Carmen.

“Game over,” the loud, booming robot announced.

“Woo! We won!” Catalina exclaimed and high-fived Julia, who was still staring at Carmen in amazement.

“Jules, let’s go play a game. You two can find something to eat for lunch. We need to talk.”

“Alright. I’ll text you where we are when we pick a place,” Catalina nodded.

Carmen led Julia through the crowd to a secluded area- the only people were a small child messing around with the Just Dance machine and their parent.

“Are you okay?” Carmen asked as she sat down on a bench.

“I- I’m fine. I just- ropes courses and really just heights with harnesses in general- I have… bad memories with them. I- I just- when you said that it-”

“Didn’t you- weren’t you in the hospital for a few weeks freshman year?”

“Yeah. That’s- I had a girlfriend at the time. She was really adventurous and was wanting to take me to Moody Gardens and do their ropes course with her, so she took me to a gym and I- I fell off. My harness unclipped and I face-planted into the mat.”

“I’m- I’m so sorry. Is that- Is that why you were acting weird after the hospital?”

“Yeah. I dumped her when she came to see me. I asked her to drive me home and… and she did. And then I… I told her that I couldn’t love her anymore. She- she had assured me-”

Julia was near tears again.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. I get it. You don’t need to keep talking. Let’s go get some food, okay?”

“Sounds- sounds good. Thank you for- for being here.”

“My pleasure, mi alma. Let’s find Catalina.”

**Day 4**

**6:42 P.M.**

“Thank you, Jules.”

Carmen’s fingers fiddled with the ring on her finger.

_ Her hands are really pretty… but her nails are also really long. _

_ Julia stop staring at her hands. You need to calm down. _

Julia and Catalina screamed the lyrics to Taylor Swift songs as McKayla and Carmen texted someone, presumably each other.

“I’m gonna go lay down, I had a long day,” Julia murmured to Carmen.

“Do you want me to bring you dinner?” she asked.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Get some rest.”

“I will. See you… later, I guess.”

Julia fell asleep as soon as she got to Carmen’s room.


End file.
